


My TransMarcoWeek Fics

by EchoEquinox



Series: TransMarcoWeek 2017 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Marco Diaz, idk what else to put in the tags tbqh, princess marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: 7 days of writing about my beautiful daughter: Marco Diaz! TransMarcoWeek to me means that Marco Diaz is a closeted trans girl, which obviously changes throughout the course of these fics. I posted them to Tumblr as well but I figured why not post them on here, because there's a surprising lack of Trans Marco. Enjoy!





	1. Day 1: Realization/Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing stuff for every day of TransMarcoWeek!! Yay! She’s so lovely and I love her so much and she deserves all sorts of writing. I’m going to be writing a little fic for each day of this week and either skipping or changing Day 3 because I can’t draw or edit screencaps lol.  
> (Also, until she realizes she’s trans, I use “they” pronouns for her, and spoilers up until Season 2, Episode 36: Heinous)  
> Enjoy!

Marco blinked slowly, eyes transfixed on the screen.

“Hey Marco, whatcha doin’-?” Star came bounding in, pausing when she saw them. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Huh?” Marco turned to look at her and realized there were tears streaking his face. “N-no, yeah, I’m fine, are, um. Are YOU okay?”

“What are you looking at?” Star asked, peering around his shoulder.

“N-nothing, it doesn’t matter,” they laughed, forcing a smile as they reached to turn off their monitor.

“Marco… “ They winced, finger paused above the monitor’s button. “What is this?”

“It’s…” they sighed, defeated. “Okay, so sometimes I go on the message board for the company that produces my Princess Marco stuff and look through the stuff people say, cuz… I dunno, it makes me feel really good, I guess.”

“What kinds of stuff?” Star asked, pulling a chair up next to theirs.

“I… I don’t know,” they blushed, tugging at their neckline. “Just, like, how… inspirational Princess Marco is and stuff.”

“How inspirational YOU are,” Star corrected, poking his nose. “You ARE Princess Marco.”

“But, I mean…” they paused, sighing loudly. “It’s not like I COULD be a princess, you know? Like, I mean, I’d love to be princess, or even queen, but I’m-” They paused, seeing Star reading the comment thread Marco had pulled up.

“Who is Princess Marco?” the topic line read. “I’ve come to deduce that there ARE no more princesses in the Earth dimension, or there haven’t been for a long time,” the post read. “Whoever this is OBVIOUSLY isn’t an Earth princess, and from what I’ve heard, may not be a GIRL at ALL. Deep voice, masculine build - this is obviously some guy masquerading as a girl and trying to infiltrate OUR space as princesses!” Marco bit their lip, feeling tears well up, having read it again.

“Marco…” Star said softly, resting her hand on their arm. Marco took the mouse and scrolled down a bit, to reveal the dozens of comments below.

“Um, who cares?” the first comment read. “She’s way more of a princess than you, you judgemental hag.”

“My dimension doesn’t even HAVE genders, so Princess Marco is a princess if she wants to be!” read another.

“We love you Princess Marco! Screw all the haters, you’re beautiful and inspired me to be a princess just like you!”

“Is this why you were crying?” Star asked, cocking her head.

“I guess,” Marco chuckled, wiping their eyes again, more tears having streaked their face. “I- I mean… the first post is right, you know? I can’t be a princess, I’m not… a girl. I’m an imposter.” Star puffed, her cheeks flushed.

“Marco, first of all, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“H-huh?”

“Look at this,” she said, pulling up the site’s shop page, navigating to the Princess Marco section. “Look at this princess on this gorgeous looking bed spread. Who does it look like?”

“…w-well, me-”

“All that’s changed here is a ponytail and a dress,” she reiterated. “AND, oh, let’s go and buy one.” She clicked the button and it went gray, displaying “Out of Stock”. “Marco, look. All of your products are FLYING off the shelves. Princesses look up to you, you’re beautiful!” Marco felt more tears flowing and nodded, choking back a sob. Star frowned and threw her arms around your neck.

“W-what about J-Jackie?” Marco sobbed into Star’s shoulder. “I-if I’m a girl, can I still like her? W-will she still like me?”  
  
“Of course you can,” Star nodded, pulling Marco to arm’s length to look her in the eyes. “And of course she will. If not, she’s not good enough for you anyway,” Star smiled, brushing Marco’s hair from her eyes. “Are you a girl, Marco?” Marco smiled, still teary-eyed, and nodded firmly. “Then you’re a girl. As simple as that.” Star hugged her tight, pulling her close as she wept softly, stroking her hair. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“How am I gonna tell my parents?” she asked, muffled by Star’s clothes.

“They were fine when Heinous came by, calling you a princess and stuff,” Star shrugged. “Didn’t correct her once. Maybe they figured she knew you better than they did, with all the magic stuff you’ve been doing.” Marco bit her lip and nodded. “You should just be open with them. They’ll understand. They’re like, the coolest parents ever.” She looked up and Star grinned down at her.

“Th-thank you, Star…”

“Don’t thank me, you big nerd,” Star smiled, pulling the weepy girl from her chest. “Now go tell your parents!” She nodded, grinning and wiping her eyes, armed with the new and powerful realization. She WAS Princess Marco.


	2. Day 2: St. Olga's/Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon I borrowed from @marcodiazisatransgirl on Tumblr where Marco likes to visit St. O's in her princess dress and hang out with the other princesses, since it makes her feel valid and like she can be herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of a good headcanon, so I literally just looked up “trans Marco headcanon” and found a good one by marcodiazisatransgirl on Tumblr! Thanks for the inspiration~! It takes place after my Day 1 fic, so she’s out as a trans girl and using she/her pronouns. I feel like it’s less good than my Day 1 fic but eh.

Marco peeked into Star’s room from the bathroom. The Mewnian princess was sprawled out on her bed, snoring loudly, wand clutched in one hand, the other across her forehead. She smiled, closing the door silently and reaching into her pocket to retrieve her pair of scissors. Since the Hekapoo excursion, she found herself increasingly glad she didn’t have to sneak into Star’s room to get her scissors anymore. 

She still hadn’t taken Hekapoo up on her offer to visit, things were just… too strange, especially now that she was out as a girl. She had spent 16 years pursuing Hekapoo, and while her feelings for the demoness were still strong, the years spent sobbing in the dark, the single-minded determination to get the scissors driving her from any possibility of life as a woman was… damaging. Stepping back through the portal and falling back to 14 years old was a blessing, though - all of those years spent hating her “hot bod” rolled back to a point where she could DO something about it. 

And now she stood in her bathroom, the fluffy pink dress brushing along the floor as she tore a large hole in the fabric of spacetime, drew in a deep breath, and stepped through.

The dimension of St. Olga’s reform school was… oppressive, to say the least. Even with the recent changes to the school, and the ousting of Miss Heinous and her lackeys, the air felt heavy, and the sky was always overcast, with the occasional rain.

“Everybody look! Princess Marco’s back!” came the cry. Marco’s face lit up and she grinned, waving to the others as she ambled over, stepping gracefully.

“We missed you, princess!” one of the princesses grinned.

“Well, hey everybody!” she smiled. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? I’ve got so much to tell you guys.”

“C’mon, everybody make way, Princess Marco coming through!” another princess - Princess Haley, if Marco wasn’t mistaken - grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd, the princesses cheering and following as they made their way inside. 

It was always interesting to come back here after being away for so long. The wayward princesses had put up posters of her all up and down the halls, her stoic face with the word “CHANGE” beneath them. Other parts of the castle had been remodeled into sleeping areas, the cells turned into storage - she was really proud of how fast they worked, honestly. 

“So how have you and your sidekick been?” Princess Julie asked.

“Oh, St… uh, I mean, Princess Sun? She’s been good! We’ve gone on a bunch of adventures.” The crowd ooh’d and Marco chuckled. “I even have my own pair of dimensional scissors, straight from Hekapoo herself,” she said, pulling them out and spinning them on their finger. The girls gasped and murmured. 

“You MET Hekapoo?” one of the girls whispered.

“Well yeah, sure,” Marco smiled. “I mean, true, it WAS because I was abusing a pair of scissors that were stolen from Hekapoo, but yeah, I spent… a LOT of time with her. Like… 16 years.”

“Sixteen YEARS?” the crowd gasped.

“How did you look as a queen?” another asked.

“Oh, um,” Marco paused, blushing. “It… was weird.” 

“Becky, shut up,” one of the girls hissed, elbowing the one that had asked. “She’s trans, remember?” Becky gasped and covered her mouth.

“I-I’m so sorry, I-”

“Hey, hey, it’s fine,” Marco laughed. “It’s… it was weird, yeah. But thankfully now I know how I WON’T look. Um… it’s fine.” Princess Becky bit her lip and nodded, her friend dragging her to the back of the crowd. “So, uh… how long have… you all known?” he asked Julie.

“Oh! Um… well, some of us didn’t REALLY get it, it’s a pretty… Earth thing. But a few of us have weird gender stuff too. There are a few other princesses like you, too!” Marco blinked, pausing. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course! They really look up to you,” Julie grinned. “Do you want to talk to some of them?”

“Y-yeah, definitely!” Marco grinned as they entered the ballroom, now a sort of mess hall, princesses eating and dancing, many of them cheering and gasping as the entourage entered.

“Princess Marco!” came the cry, and she was swarmed, people hugging her and complimenting her outfit. As she stood there, she felt herself begin to sniffle, then cry, her make-up smudging as she started openly crying.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Julie gasped.

“I’m- I’m fine,” Marco laughed, tears streaming down her face. “I just… I’m so happy, for all of this. I’m so proud of you all and I’m so happy I can be here with you.” Julie smiled and hugged her, guiding her to a seat.

“Alright, Princess Marco,” Julie smiled, sitting cross legged in front of Marco, the others following suit in a large crowd around her. “Tell us about some of your adventures!” 

“Alright, alright,” she laughed, wiping her tears from her face. “Have I told you guys the spider with a top hat story yet?” There were murmurs of denial and she chuckled. “Alright, so, there me and Princess Sun were, fighting this ENORMOUS werebear…” 


End file.
